


Castiel Interrupted

by CastielLover20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLover20/pseuds/CastielLover20
Summary: Warnings: Depression, Crazy!Castiel, Lightly Destiel, Shitty Grammar, Shitty Syntax, I repeat the same words the whole time…, not so kinkHey, this is my shitty fanfic for this bet we had, sorry for posting this.





	Castiel Interrupted

Dean’s phone was ringing persistently while he was in the bathroom. He wanted to wash out from his body all this black goo. Not only the Leviathan goo, but the goo that had stuck into him, into his skin, all that pain that he had been at that time. He had Sam back, but the world was on the edge. Leviathan had almost dominated the world. They may found that borax hurt Leviathans, but this information was meaningless in front of their fight against these monsters. And Cas… Cas…. Cas had stayed at the clinic. After he took Sams’ illusions from the cage they hadn’t news about him. Dean didn’t want to know in how bad situation was his once “partner” in fight.

The phone kept ringing, so Dean opened the curtain of the bathroom and he answered. He heard a familiar voice, that scared him, an old enemy, Meg, who logically had news about Cas, as she watch out for him.

“Come quickly, I can’t explain, you have to convince him otherwise, it’s really important, it’s about Cas. Come NOW!” Meg said and she hanged up the phone.

Dean froze up in the bathroom, worried about in what affair they had to convince Cas. In the situation they left him, they didn’t really know what would concern Castiel. Whatever it was, it wasn’t for good, especially if Meg couldn’t handle it… She had been in the worst tortures, in the most strategic positions and in the most difficult situations and she couldn’t convince Castiel? This sounded crazy to him. But maybe this was a psychological affair, and in that - to be honest - Meg wasn’t specialized. No that Dean knew a lot of things to handle something like that, but surely he could do something for his old friend that needed him.

Dean get lost in his thoughts, reminiscing his good times with Cas, when he hadn’t unleashed the Leviathans, when he was more human. Something made Deans’ heart to tense… His thoughts, the problems he had in mind, Castiel that needed help all this time?

He suddenly twitched, when he realized that he loses time by thinking - since it was an emergency situation. He gοt out of the bathroom, and he run to his room and he gοt dressed. The time he was dressed, he yelled at Sam: “Sammy, we’re gonna make an emergency visit to Cas”. Sam entered into Deans’ room and he asked the reason. “Meg said that we have to change Castiels’ mind, but without explain a reason, but it looked urgent. Get ready” Dean said and he went to the Impala, waiting Sam to go to the clinic. He was upset and they had to get there as soon as posssible. Cas needed help.

Sam and Dean entered to the clinic, both upset and hesitating at the time about Cas’ condition. They walked toward the room they had him, till they saw Meg get out of it. Worrying, they asked what happened.

-Ι have an emergency, you get in, he’s sleeping, be careful not to upset him, Meg said.

-What do you want to say? Don’t you take care of him? Sam said with a strict face to Meg, thinking that while Cas is suffering, she walks around leaving Cas alone.

-Look, tall one, I have to keep this job, I don’t take care only Cas, I have to keep an eye for all the patients here. You are not the one that is ready to go crazy here, all this time, so shut up! she said angry and ironically. Now allow me to go to my incident, I’ve been in a lot of things lately.

Sam turned and looked at Dean. “I’ll go with her to check this place and take some explanations, you check Cas” he said and he left with Meg.

When Sam was gone, Dean took a deep breath, just to prepare himself, for what he was gonna see inside the room. He slowly opened the door -he didn’t want to wake Cas- and he entered the room. The view he saw troubled him a little. While he was expecting to Cas to get better in time, he saw him sleeping, but they had him tied to his bed from his hands and his feet. What he wanted to do? Was it possible that his Castiel wanted to hurt anyone? So why they had him tied? Dean felt his heart tensing again. His friend was like that because of him? No, he wouldn’t accuse himself again, but he couldn’t endure to watch Cas like that.

He slowly walked closer to his bed. Castiel looked exhausted and sweat. Did he still see Lucifer? With soft moves he sat in the bed, next to Cas. “Everything is gonna be OK Cas” he whispered with tenderness while he had his hand in Cas’ hair and he was caressing. He had a long time to feel that. This affection and peace that he was feeling next to Cas.

Suddenly Castiel woke up and he twitched. Dean from his surprise, stood up from the bed and he stayed here watching Cas. Castiel was moaning while he was watching that they tied him in the bed. He was terrified. He turned and looked at Dean. “You?” he said and he got more terrified. He was fighting, trying to break free from his cuffs, to go away from Dean. Dean saw Castiel and he understood that he had illusions. Who was he seeing?

He went closer to Castiel. “Hey Cas, don’t worry, I’m here for you” but Castiel was even more scared. “Get away from me” Castiel said while he was fighting even more to break free. “Cas listen to me, whatever you see, it’s not true!” Dean yelled, but he saw Castiel looking at him more scared, ready to cry.

But Castiel wasn’t seeing Dean, but his brother, Gabriel. He was seeing and hearing other things. He was seeing his dead bother saying: “Well done brother, I gave my life to save this world for you to destroy everything! What are you gonna do? You deserve nothing!”

When Castiel calmed down a little, still seeing Gabriel instead of Dean, he stared at Deans’ shirt, in Deans’ angel blade. Determined to take the blade, he burned the cuffs in seconds, he jumped out of the bed and quickly he grabbed Deans’ angel blade. Scared, he stepped back and his back touched the wall. He threatened Dean waving the blade to him. “Stay away from me!” he yelled at Dean. Dean stepped toward to Cas. “Cas, nothing of all these is true” Dean said. “Do it coward!” Gabriel said in Castiels’ mind. Dean went too close to Castiel and the angel grabbed his head and he started screaming. The windows in all the area broke and when Meg realized that something happened she rushed in the room.

“What did you do to him?” she yelled at Dean. “I didn't do anything, I was just checking if he was OK and I tried to calm him down” Dean said apologizing. “This is the problem, he doesn’t see or watch the things you say! And you gave him the blade? You are so idiot?” she yelled angry and panicked at Dean. Dean tried again to go close to the terrified angel, with little steps. “Hey Cas, we are family remember? You can control it! This isn’t you, you don’t hurt people!”

Meg turned at Dean surprised.

-You think that we tied him because he wanted to hurt people? Dean that’s why I wanted you to change his mind, he tried to suicide three times till now and you gave him the blade in his hand!

-What? He tried to suicide?

-Yes, smartbird. Meg said and she walked toward to Castiel

“Castiel, you don’t want to do this, put down the blade” she said but Castiel whiping turned the blade to him ready to stab himself. This moment, Sam appeared and he shot Castiels’ hand, just to put the blade away from him, not to hurt him. Castiel scared, huddled up in the corner of his bed and he cried.

Dean couldn’t endure to see his angel so fragile, emotional and broken. He fought his feelings that hold him away from Cas and he went closer. He sat on his bed, next to him and he hugged him tightly and tenderly like he was hugging a little child. He caressed his hair just to calm him down. Castiel stopped crying and Dean sweep Castiels’ tears with his sleeve.”I’m here for you, whatever is gonna happen, I will always be here, I won’t leave you, whatever you do” he whispered in his ear wishing that this moment will last forever. 

Castiel stopped crying when he heard a familiar, warm voice close to him. He recognized the person who hugged him and calmed him down at this moment. He didn’t turn to look at him. He didn’t turn because he would might not see Dean and he didn’t want to stop feeling this safety, comfort and peace that he felt. He was sure that Dean was the person that was hugging him, no one else could make him feel this way. 

He felt, after a long time that everything is gonna be fine…


End file.
